


Mail Order Bride

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crazy insane Relena, Cross dressing Hiiro, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: One young man’s desire for a life partner prompts him to act on an ad for a mail order bride. However, the bliss he had dreamed of seems an illusive dream until things start to heat up and he discovers his bride is not the epitome of young femininity he had thought her to be.This is another old one and I took some pretty 'manga' level creative license with Japanese law to make it work, but it's fun sooooo...enjoy.
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, 3x4, 5+all
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Mail Order Bride

AU/Romantic/Adventure  
1x2, 3x4, 5+all  
Crazy insane Relena  
Cross dressing Hiiro (Don’t freak! He’s a man with a mission!), Lemon (fairly non graphic)

Summary: One young man’s desire for a life partner prompts him to act on an ad for a mail order bride. However, the bliss he had dreamed of seems an illusive dream until things start to heat up and he discovers his bride is not the epitome of young femininity he had thought her to be. 

“I still can’t believe you actually did it,” Hilde commented shaking her head. 

“I’m beginning to wonder how I pulled it off myself,” I chuckled nervously. Damn, she wasn’t due to arrive for another two hours and I already had a swarm of mammoth butterflies in my stomach. 

“You have an incurable infatuation with Asian girls,” Wufei laughed, reminding me what had caused my temporary lapse of sanity. 

It was true. For as long as I could remember I’d been hopelessly infatuated with Asian cultures, especially the women. They’re so elegant and sweet with their long, dark hair and almond shaped eyes. Everything about them intrigued me, so about a month before when I stumbled across an advertisement for mail order brides from Japan I jumped on the chance. Looking back it was probably not the most intelligent thing I’d ever done, but the deal was made and she would be arriving in less than two hours fresh from the Far East. I didn’t even know what she looked like. 

“Have you bought her a good supply of silk nighties?” Trowa teased. 

“Massage oils,” Quatre smirked by his side. 

“Hand cuffs,” Wufei added, hiding his grin behind his beer. 

“Shut up,” was the cleverest thing I could think of with my mind bouncing around the bedroom in my apartment. I didn’t even want to face some of the things I was thinking might happen in that room given time. Gods, I hoped she liked me. I hung around for another hour until they ran out of bad jokes and started to recycle the old ones and it just seemed like it was time to go. 

Everything felt so surreal driving to the airport. It was almost as if I were drifting through a dream. It was just so hard to comprehend that I was about to become the husband of a girl I had never even spoken to. An Asian girl. From Japan. 

Yowza!

I’m surprised I didn’t get a speeding ticket when my foot grew heavy with anticipation and I screamed into the parking lot a half an hour early. She was just eighteen, which was perfect because so was I. I knew we were young and the deal was more for the convenience factor than anything else. She got a one way ticket to the states and I got a live in housekeeper, but anything else was optional and entirely up to the couple involved. My councilor had informed me that ninety-five percent of these marriages ended in divorce, but I couldn’t help hoping somehow we could make it work. 

The plane was delayed. Damn! I thought I was going to bust a nut pacing the floor and when the thing finally did land they made us wait another twenty minutes before disembarking because of some traffic control error. By the time the passengers began to file into the terminal my knees were humming and I thought my stomach might just turn itself inside out, but when I saw her...everything just seemed to fall into place. 

She was gorgeous. Everything I could have hoped for and more with thick dark hair, though it was cropped short, an elegant look that exposed the graceful curve of the nape of her neck. Her clothes were traditional, a kimono made of gray/blue silk emblazoned with lotus blossoms hugged her thin frame, but even at a distance I could see she was strong. I smiled when she caught sight of me, but it wilted somewhat when all she did was glare in return. 

“Hi,” I greeted when she approached. “I’m Duo. You’re Iuy, right?” She didn’t seem to understand. “Iuy Hiiroshi?” Did I have the right girl? Damn, I sure hoped so. She watched me for a long moment and her eyes, which I noticed were an incredible shade of blue instead of the typical dark brown, examined me from my eyes right down to the tip of my braid. She didn’t seem very happy about the fact that I wore a thigh length hairstyle, but that wasn’t something I was going to compromise on. When she seemed satisfied she pulled an envelope from her sleeve and presented it to me. 

“This is for me?” I asked unnecessarily. 

It was a greeting, general instructions and information. Shit.

“You don’t speak English?” I asked and understood the letter was true when she merely gazed at me. Great. No one mentioned that little tid bit. How were we supposed to communicate? I didn’t know a single word of Japanese. “Umm, I guess we should get your luggage.” She merely stood there watching me and it was kind of an eerie feeling having those deep blue eyes penetrating me. “Your things, you know?” I tried again. “Like that,” I said, pointing to the carry on bag she had strapped to her shoulder and her eyes finally blinked and acknowledged…something. I don’t know what because she turned on her heal and headed for the exit. “Hey, umm, can I carry that for you?” I asked reaching for the bag, but she glared at me and I was sorry I had asked. “Ooookay, maybe not. Wait.” It was all I could do to get to the door before her and open it. Didn’t they have manners in Japan? Or maybe it was just me? Damn it.

**

“She doesn’t speak English?” 

“Not a damn word,” I grumbled, sulking in my corner of the couch. 

“You would think that would be a requirement,” Hilde commented. 

“Or maybe you’re expected to use body language,” Wufei grinned, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Fat lot of chance of that,” I scoffed. “She never comes out of her room.”

“I told you setting up separate bedrooms was a bad idea,” Trowa snickered. 

“I’m not about to pressure her into anything,” I snipped. 

“Well, you have to let her know what you want somehow,” Hilde reasoned. 

“Yeah,” Quatre smiled. “Next time she comes out just walk up and take her in your arms…” 

“And jump her like a rapid wolf!” Trowa growled doing so to the small blond whereupon they wallowed around on my couch while Trowa humped him and he gasped theatrically and sang his best damsels `help me` cry. Everyone got a good laugh out of it until we all heard a door slam.

“Shit,” I sighed. 

“Do you think she saw?” Hilde wondered, still sniggering while Trowa let the blushing Quatre up. 

“Why can’t you two be more discrete?” I grumbled. 

“Are you ashamed of us?” Quatre asked, looking mildly hurt.

“Of course not,” I sighed. “It’s just a lot to throw at her all at once.” 

“She’s going to find out sooner or later,” Wufei interjected. 

“Sooner, no doubt,” Hilde giggled and I rolled my eyes because Trowa had shifted from jovial playfulness to chewing on his lover’s ear for real. 

“I wish I could talk to her,” I sighed, realizing I had done that probably a dozen times in the past hour. 

“Well, here’s a chance to at least have some sort of exchange with her,” Wufei observed. “We did come over to meet her after all.”

“Right.” I had no idea how I was even supposed to convey that to her, but I went and knocked on her door anyway. “Iuy?” I smiled when she opened the door, but as usual, she did not. “I was wondering…hoping…Um, these are my friends,” I tried again indicating the room full of people behind me who smiled and waved. “They stopped by to welcome you.” This was getting us nowhere. “You know, to say hi?”

“Konichi wa!” Hilde sang out, sporting her brightest smile and I could have kissed her. 

“Yeah! Konichi wa! Like that. Understand?” 

It seemed to have helped because she emerged and joined us in the living room. 

“Wow,” Hilde smiled. “What a pretty kimono.”

“You weren’t lying were you?” Wufei smirked, taking her in from top to bottom. Especially the bottom. 

“Yeah,” I sighed, but it sounded entirely different this time. “Beautiful isn’t she?” I think she got the gist of that comment because she blushed and glared at me. “Well, this is Hilde,” I told her indicating my only close female friend and was pleased when Iuy acknowledged her with a small bow of her head. 

“Hi,” Hilde smiled. 

“And Wufei.”

She seemed wary of him though I couldn’t tell if it was because he was also Asian or if she just didn’t like the way he was leering at her. 

“And that’s Trowa and Quatre. They’re…well…you’ll get used to them.”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Hilde offered, but Iuy simply bowed her head again. 

“Why don’t I make us something to drink?” I smiled making a motion with my hand to indicate my words and I’ll be damned if she didn’t bow to me and exit stage right. 

“Where’d she go?” Quatre asked, watching the door shut behind her. 

“Maybe she wanted to change,” Trowa suggested. 

“Don’t look so sad, Duo,” Hilde chuckled and I realized my bottom lip was sticking out. “I think she might just be very shy.”

“You’ve got your work cut out for you with that one,” Wufei laughed. 

“It’s not funny,” Quatre sulked, curling up under Trowa’s arm. “If they can’t communicate, how will they ever fall in love?”

“I’d be happy with friends at this point,” I sighed. “I can’t help wondering why she wanted to come here so bad she’d marry a complete stranger to do it.” It was something that had been on my mind since I signed the papers. 

I had thought to have dinner while everyone was together, but under the circumstances things just kind of petered out and I was left sitting alone in my living room staring at her door wondering what in all of creation she must be thinking about all this. Did she think I was some sort of pervert that married her to turn her into a sex slave or something? That thought brought up some images I seriously wasn’t ready for, so I pushed it back under the rug. Well, she had to come out sooner or later, so I curled up right there on the couch and waited in the hope that I might glean some clue as to her state of mind if I stayed alert. 

I woke at 3 a.m. to the sound of the shower running and kicked myself for having fallen asleep. She had emerged while I was sawing logs. I must have looked like a complete mental case sleeping on the couch fully clothed. I was just about to give up on my covert recon mission when the shower shut off and I froze as my mind filled with visions of a slender, brown body drenched in shimmering droplets of water that forced my limbs to lie still until she quietly entered the living room and I felt my heartbeat in my eyes. 

My white, silk robe was all she wore only it had never looked like that on me. She had a towel wrapped around her shoulders and was drying her cheeks while she walked barefoot across the tan carpet. Her feet were big, no bigger than normal, but I’d always had the impression Asian women had very small feet, though it did nothing to dampen my growing desire for her. On the contrary, the small amount of forbidden skin glowing warmly in the dim light warmed the very cockles of my…heart. Damn, but she was one fine looking woman. I started when she suddenly paused and turned to look me dead in the eye. 

“Sorry,” I offered, sitting up a little. “I didn’t mean to spy, but the shower woke me.” Annnnd she had no clue what I was saying. Crap. Maybe Hilde was right though, because she was hiding behind her towel. Did she not want me to see her without her makeup? Damn, I couldn’t think of anything that could possibly make her any less attractive. 

She stood watching me for a long moment before it finally settled in that we just weren’t going to get anywhere this way and I decided to turn my attention to something that I could actually do something about. 

“Are you hungry?” I asked making an eating motion with my hand. “I’m hungry. Think I’ll make a sandwich,” I told her knowing she had no idea what I was saying, but I figured she’d just go back to her room again anyway and headed for the kitchen, so it was a mildly pleasant surprise when she joined me. 

“Have a seat,” I told her, pulling a chair out for her while I went to the fridge for supplies. I don’t know if she didn’t understand or simply chose to stand, but she remained by the door with her towel gathered around her head and watched while I made us a sandwich. “I hope ham and cheese is okay,” I chattered. “I was planning on making you a nice dinner, but…You want something to drink?” Her eyes flicked from the plate I had set on the table to where I was pouring myself a glass of milk before she entered and took her seat and I smiled. It was the first time she had shown any interest in anything I had said or done. “Milk okay?” I asked, holding the carton out and she actually nodded her head. Communication! Yes!

I talked while we ate despite the fact that she didn’t understand. What the hell, right? Might as well let her get used to the sound of my voice and who knew, she might pick up a word or two. I told her how nervous I was and how I wondered what she was feeling and thinking. There’s a little market just a few blocks from my apartment I had planned on showing her because its an Asian market and I thought it might be nice if she had access to something that made her feel more at home. Hilde works at a local flower shop and offered to give her a job if she wanted, but that wasn’t going to work if she couldn’t speak English. Wufei is a letch, but he’d throw himself in front of a train for his friends. And Quatre and Trowa, well, they’re together. Always had been. I think they were born joined at the hip. I was mildly surprised when she sniggered under her breath at the comment, but considering their behavior earlier in the evening it was no wonder she laughed at the sound of their names. She had managed to eat her entire meal without ever showing me the full breadth of her face, but I remembered every little curve, the shape of her lips and the way her nose curls at the tip just so. 

“Damn, but you sure are pretty,” I sighed absently, then blushed horribly when she blushed and glared damnation at me. “I’m sorry! It’s just…well you are, but you don’t have to worry about anything like that!” What the hell was I saying?! “I mean, I’d love to…you know? Get to know you better, but I’d never push you into anything.” Gods, I should learn when to just shut up. 

She ran out faster than Barry Allen on speed. I think she woke half the building when she slammed the door and I didn’t see her again until the following evening. I really didn’t know what to do when she disappeared the moment I got home, so I just made dinner and went about my business. The next day she was again absent from my life, but I noticed little things changing around the apartment and decided to drop by for lunch. She wasn’t in, but her door was open and I couldn’t resist taking a peek. Okay, so I snooped, but it didn’t do me any good because she had apparently been keeping herself entertained with a laptop, but everything on it was in Japanese. By the end of the week, with her still taking great pains to avoid me at all costs and no prospect of any change in the near future, I decided to face the truth. 

“Iuy?” I knew she was home. She did her best to avoid me and I hadn’t pushed her, but this time we needed to talk. “Iuy. I need to speak to you,” I called and was gratified when the door slowly opened. It took only one look at her sour expression to convince me I had made the right choice. “Could you come out here for a minute?” I asked, motioning for her to join me and though her brow knit irritably she acquiesced. 

“Here, sit down,” I coaxed, going so far as to gently guide her to the chair when she simply stood staring at me. “I know you don’t understand what I’m saying to you,” I began. “But it’s pretty obvious you’re not happy here. I wish I could ask you why, but I can’t. It was never my intention to make you do anything you didn’t want to…” I stopped because she was sitting quietly gazing at me and I realized how totally useless the words were. “Here,’ I sighed giving her the tickets I had bought for a flight back to Japan. “You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.” 

I don’t know what she thought, perhaps that I didn’t want her or something because her eyes went kind of round and I saw the first real emotion I had yet to see from her. I just wished it hadn’t been fear. 

“Heeey, it’s okay,” I soothed. “I’m not kicking you out or anything. I just wanted you to know you can do whatever you want. Damn it! I wish you could understand. I wanted this to be special, you know? No, guess you don’t, but…I didn’t do it because I wanted a housekeeper or bedmate. I wanted…” I paused while I looked into those beautiful blue eyes and couldn’t help telling her the truth, “…to love someone.”

I felt pretty foolish when I realized what I had said and knew I was blushing, but it didn’t seem all that important in the face of what was happening. 

“Anyway, I’ll help you make whatever arrangements you need to and see you off.” I really wished she had been happier with me, but I couldn’t ask her to stay and live out her days in a little bedroom in my apartment. Her gaze dropped to the tickets for a long moment before she laid them on the table and rose and I was a little more than shocked when she came and knelt before me. This whole submission thing was just creepy, but I realized very quickly that wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when she leaned in and kissed me. 

Whoa.

“Umm, I don’t understan…” but then she was kissing me again and my big head popped like a soap bubble while my little one took control. It was soft and tentative and fried every brain cell I own. “Iuy?” I gasped while she pushed me back into the couch and began to kiss along the bare skin of my chest while she relieved me of my shirt. “Gods,” I groaned. She was so strong, which was weird but not as strange as the fact that it was seriously turning me on. “Ah!” I cried when her lips brushed along the tender skin of my lower abdomen and I suddenly realized what she had in mind. “You don’t have to do that,” I told her, but she was pushing my hands away while her mouth worked hungrily at blowing my mind completely and I’m ashamed to say I gave in without much of a fight. 

I can’t say I’m the most experienced kid on the block when it comes to these things, but I knew enough to understand that she was very, very good at it. She knew things about my body I didn’t even know! I would have stopped her when she started that whole anal probing thing, but damn it felt so good! I had read about that sort of thing, how Asian cultures tended to celebrate the capabilities of the human body instead of repressing them, but never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined I could be given so much pleasure from such a place. I was so blown away it took less than five minutes for her to reduce me to a quivering mass of sweaty, breathless goo and I soon found myself sitting on the couch alone while she went to the bathroom to clean up. 

“Or not,” I breathed. 

I just couldn’t believe what she had done to me. It was the most incomprehensible thing that could have happened in light of the week we had just spent together and I couldn’t for the life of me figure out why she did it. She returned a couple of minutes later with a hot wash cloth, which she used to clean me up as well and I had the damnedest time repressing the urge for a second round. It wasn’t until she turned and retrieved the tickets off the table and gave them back to me that I began to understand, but I can’t say I felt any better for the knowing. 

“Iuy.” She kissed me then and I just shut up. I was far from okay with it if she had done it to keep me from sending her away, but her mouth was so warm and it tasted of my own essence and it was all I could do not to toss her on the couch and ravage her blind. I had to find a way to communicate with her, but it was fairly obvious she really didn’t want to go back to Japan. 

I started looking for a translator the next day, but oddly enough Japanese translation isn’t all that easy to find. If she had been Hispanic or French or even Italian any university would have been able to help, but I was at a loss until Hilde suggested we visit a local restaurant that was owned by a Japanese family. The idea was that at least one of them would speak the language and hopefully be open to helping us out. 

“Oh, wow,” the young Asian girl at the door greeted us, taking in Iuy’s full kimono with a smile. 

“She just arrived two weeks ago,” I replied. 

“Will it be just the two of you?” she asked.

“Yes, but I wondered if I might speak to the owners?” I asked, following her to our table. I couldn’t understand why Iuy seemed so jittery, but her eyes kept darting about taking in every detail of the place. 

“My dad’s cooking tonight,” our hostess informed us while we took our seats. “I can ask him if he has a minute if you like.”

“That would be wonderful,” I smiled, feeling relief flood through me already. If all went well I would be getting a few answers very shortly. 

We ordered and had eaten most of our meal before an older man entered the dining room and walked our way and Iuy glared so darkly I almost felt the need to apologize when he joined us, but he was smiling despite her discontent so I let it go. 

“I am Mr. Onaka,” he said while I stood to greet him. 

“Maxwell,” I returned. 

“How may I assist you?” he asked, closely examining my new wife and I have to say it made me a bit uncomfortable. 

“This is Iuy Hirroshi,” I told him, motioning for her to rise. “She just arrived from Japan two weeks ago, but I’m afraid she doesn’t speak any English and we’re having some difficulty communicating.”

“You’ve done well,” he smiled. 

“Excuse me?”

“She is quite beautiful.”

Did he know why she came? Was it that common to become a mail order bride in Japan?

“Thank you,” I said moving on. “I was hoping that perhaps you could help us out with some translation.”

“Blue eyes,” he commented, still staring at my bride. “Quite uncommon in a Japanese girl.”

“Yes.” Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 

“It must be very frustrating to not be able to talk with her.”

“Most inconvenient,” I agreed and knit my brow because she refused to look at us directly anymore. 

“I feel your pain,” he chuckled. “However, I’m afraid I cannot help you at the moment.”

“Oh, um,” Damn. 

“I do not speak enough of my native tongue to be of any use,” he explained. “But my grandmother may be able to help. She lives with me and my wife, but I’m afraid though she speaks fluent Japanese her English is broken at best.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” I grinned. Yes! “I mean it’s worth a shot, right?” This could really clear some things up.

“You’re welcome to bring her by my home this weekend,” he offered, writing his address on one of his business cards. 

“Thank you,” I smiled. “This really means a lot to me. If there’s anything I can do in return…”

“It will be our pleasure to help,” he smiled, bowing low and I had this sudden urge to move to Japan. What nice people they raised there. 

I spent the next three days trying to figure out how to approach her again because every moment of every hour of every day the memory of her touch seared my mind and left me aching for more. What would it be like to actually touch her? To feel her under me, as a part of me and know she wanted it just as much as I did. I had to find out how she felt and what she wanted before I fell any harder for her and ended up hopelessly lost if she left. I guess she noticed because she kept averting her eyes and blushing and every time her face heated up it made me want her that much more. I was taking a shower and doing my best to rein in the rampant excitement knowing I would be granted some clue as to her state of mind in less than an hour, when the urge to hold her came over me strong once again. I knew I’d better handle the problem before we went to the Onaka home and I ended up embarrassing us both as I was in the process of doing just that when the bathroom door opened and I felt every muscle in my body seize. 

“Iuy?” What was she doing in there? Gods, please don’t let her see what I was doing! “If you need to use the restroom I’ll be out in just…Iuy?!” I gasped when she pulled the curtain open and stood silently gazing at my nakedness while I demonstrated my candid ability for the full body blush. Her eyes went straight to the erection standing between my legs and I felt my skin flush hotter yet. “W…wait!” I hissed when she raised a hand to lay on my chest where her fingers burned in contrast to the temperature of my skin and her kimono was getting soaked. “Your clothes.” But she didn’t seem to care about her clothes and dragged her hand down my belly to boldly grip my cock and every thought I had of stopping her went right out the window. 

“Gods,” I groaned. “I wish I knew why.” 

Truly I did, but the presence of her other hand on my chest firmly pushing me back into the wall robbed me of my curiosity. She remained outside the tub steadily stroking me while she held me firm until the heat overwhelmed me and I reached for her whereupon she insistently pinned my arms to the wall over my head and reached for the soap. Damn she was strong for a girl, but again I found myself enormously excited by her dominant approach and suddenly my fantasies of her went from her lying beneath me to her rising above me and I cried out loud when slick fingers slipped along the crack of my ass.

It was wholeheartedly embarrassing when I groaned and parted my legs, but she was doing things to me that refused to allow any denial and the next thing I knew she had my wrists clamped in one hand, the other buried in my ass and her mouth around my aching erection and all I could do was try to remember to breathe, which was a task not so easily achieved considering what was going on inside me, but she appeared to have no trouble executing her multifaceted role and had my knees shaking like mad before the water went cold. 

“Iuy,” I groaned when she released me and turned off the water. I no longer had it in me to be mortified when she pulled me from the shower and dumped me in my bed still dripping wet, but I managed a deep mantel when she kneeled beside me and started to tie a sash from her kimono around my eyes. “What the…?” I gasped, but she slapped my hands away and as much as I wanted to stop her, as much as I knew I shouldn’t be letting a girl I hardly knew reduce me to such a vulnerable state, I desperately wanted to feel whatever she was going to do. It wasn’t like she was tying my hands and maybe it was like Hilde suggested, maybe she was just terrible shy. At that moment I wasn’t all that concerned with the why because her hand had once again wrapped around my shaft and everything else just sort of sizzled and evaporated in the heat. 

“I’d rather see you,” I told her and she kissed me, but made no move to grant my request. I wasn’t about to complain because I suddenly felt her skin against mine and realized she was naked beside me. “Ah gods,” I groaned arching back under her expert ministrations and she laid her weight on me and I felt the warmth of her skin and the silken presence of whatever remained of her kimono between us and reached to take her in my arms, but once again she denied me the privilege pinning my arms to the bed. “Let me touch you,” I begged and was rewarded with a low-throated chuckle that took me by surprise with its warm, thick consistency. What would her voice sound like? Would it be low and base like her laugh? Or was that sound simply the product of her passion because I could tell she was certainly excited by the way her arms trembled and the hungry nature of her kiss. 

She drove me utterly freaking nuts for a time kissing me while her hands both secured me and pleasured me in turn while she left little love bites all along my neck and collarbone and writhed on top of me. I gasped when she moved from my groin to my ass as her fingers were slick with something though I was sure it wasn’t soap sinking deep inside me and I groaned long and deep while my legs spread out beneath her. 

“That is so weird,” I panted knowing she knew very well how much I was enjoying it while her hips pressed her hand deeper and I felt a rush explode inside me that threatened to end it all right then and there. 

She wouldn’t allow it though, and took me back down to a slow torture, rocking me gently, and I felt myself blindingly enraptured by the fact that her breathing was heavy and I could tell her gaze was upon me with heated desire. Gods, I wanted to see her eyes! “Let me see y…nn!” I groaned, finding myself on the receiving end of a kiss that scorched me right down to my very core. Yes, she wanted me, wanted me desperately. I was certain of that and utterly blown away by how much her need to dominate me was lighting me on fire. I wished she had tied me down. I wished she would mount me and take me all the way to heaven. I wished she would find a way to get deeper inside me as she rocked her hips into mine because her fingers were just short of granting me what I needed most, then suddenly she growled and it was a frightening sound in its primal complexity and I shouted something completely incoherent when she sank and sucked me down her throat. 

“Iuy!” I cried while my fingers sank into her thick hair and my hips matched her movements while she probed inside me for that elusive need that just screamed to be found. Her mouth was so hot, her right hand insistently digging for my ultimate surrender and her left…I have no idea about because it wasn’t on me, but it was the least of my worries. I called her name again when I felt the coil inside me shiver and quake and knew my time had come when I felt her groan around me and take me deeper down her throat and the next thing I knew we were both shaking like mad, my fingers buried as deeply in her hair as hers were in my body while she drained me of every drop of essence she could milk until we both lay gasping for air and utterly spent. 

I was…bewildered beyond words. Did all women cum like that?

“Iuy, I…” but she was kissing me again and I found for the first time my arms were free and I wrapped them around her, gathering warm, satin skin and folds of silken fabric in my arms and just thanked my lucky stars she hadn’t taken those tickets and ran. “Gods,” I sighed, holding her tight. “What am I going to do with you?” I smiled, not really all that concerned with the question at that moment until, “Oh shit!” 

Damn it! We had missed our appointment with Onaka! What was wrong with me!? Shit! I dumped her and her crumbled kimono in the bed and shot up to go make the call and apologize. “Damn, sorry,” I started with her first while I jerked the blindfold off and froze for a moment when I got a look at her laying there with her warm skin peeking out of the sea of fabric here and there while she gazed amusedly up at me and my heart flip flopped. “I have to call Onaka,” I explained. “Remember? Onaka?” but she just smirked and stared at me. “Never mind, I’ll be right back,” I told her regardless of whether she understood. I had to make the call and hope they would forgive me and still be willing to help us out. 

Mr. Onaka wasn’t terribly pleased, but he did reschedule for later in the day and I thanked him profusely and decided we should probably take a gift along to thank them properly when we went. Iuy had wrapped herself back up in another kimono, a dark blue one this time, and was hanging the other still damp silk all over my bedroom when I came back. 

“Hey,” I cooed, taking the liberty of slipping up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist and I was pleased when she leaned into me and allowed me to nuzzle her neck. “Want to go shopping with me?” I guess she must’ve gotten some crossed signals because she turned in my arms and reversed our positions, her arms snaking around my waist to pull me close while she kissed me and I felt my bones vibrate right down to the tips of my toes. “Mmm, umm, we need to go out,” I protested, pulling away from her. “You know? Shopping?” I smiled, but she just stared at me until I got a sudden inspiration and pulled out my gold card. “Shopping,” I grinned and was gratified to see her laugh though she repressed the sound of it under her hand before she smiled at me and nodded. 

Where else could I take her but the mall? It’s a nice one with a huge terrarium rising up through the center, laden with vines and artistic water fountains and every type of shop known to man. All I had to do was figure out what to buy the Onakas as a thank you gift and we’d be all set. However, I didn’t count on having so much fun with her while we were there.

She insisted on dragging me into a clothing store where I got to model for her and ended up with three new shirts, one of which I wouldn’t be caught dead in outside our apartment, but it made her eyes darken and leer at me so I had to have it. I wanted to buy her something as well and managed to get her across the threshold of several likely shops, but each time she’d grimace at the western attire and tugged me along to look at something else. Didn’t women wear modern clothes in Japan? Of course they did, I knew it, but she seemed wholly disinterested, so I finally gave up. She did let me buy her lunch where a pack of giggling mall rat girls made a huge deal out of her traditional garb until she glared them into submission and they faded into the recesses of the mall. She certainly had a way about her, that girl of mine. I couldn’t stop smiling the entire afternoon, not even when she crushed her ice cream cone into my face and giggled like a loon while I drowned in mint chocolate chip. 

We stopped to see a movie, but we ended up necking through most of it. I could tell she wanted more than the searing kisses we were sharing, but she refused to allow me to touch her in such a public place. It wasn’t until we came out of the theater that I realized how late it was and started putting some serious thought into a gift. I wished I could ask her what would be proper, but that was impossible, so I decided on a cake and nice bottle of wine, which I packed carefully in the back seat before driving us to the Onaka residence. Everything was going great, she was even holding my hand with her thumb softly caressing my palm when we pulled up in front of the house and her entire demeanor changed. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked when she pulled her hand away and glared at me and the confusion in her eyes was apparent by the way they darted here and there. It was almost as if she were afraid someone might see us. “Hey, relax,” I soothed. “These people are going to help us talk to each other.” Damn it. She didn’t understand, as a matter of fact, she looked like a spooked horse and I couldn’t figure out what it was about Japanese people that disturbed her so much. 

I was incredibly uncomfortable taking her inside because she so obviously didn’t want to go. Onaka greeted us, smiling at her in a way that made me even more uncomfortable and I wondered if the kimono had something to do with it because he seemed very interested in it for some reason. We were introduced to his wife and daughter, who we had met at the restaurant, but there was no sign of a grandmother so far. 

“Is your grandmother well?” I asked, trying to breech the subject of getting on with it as tactfully as possible. 

“I’m afraid I must apologize,” Onaka smiled and I felt the sudden urge to step in front of Iuy, separating her from the lot of them. “I’m sorry for the deception, but it seemed like the easiest way to convince you to come here.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked none too happily. 

“My grandmother died ten years ago,” he chuckled, but I didn’t see anything amusing about the confession.

“Then why did you lie to us?” I demanded, trying to stay between Iuy and Onaka, but she kept side stepping me and I was suddenly more afraid for him than her. She looked royally pissed. 

“Because I told him to,” a new voice chuckled and it was all I could do to keep Iuy from storming forward when a young woman with honey blond hair stepped into the room and smiled at her. “Hello, Hiiro,” she grinned and I did a double take wondering why she would address her by her last name. But it wasn’t her last name. 

“Her name is Hiiroshi,” I corrected. “You must be looking for someone else.”

“Very clever,” the woman laughed. “But you didn’t really think you could escape, did you?”

I was about to inform the bitch that she had the wrong girl when the room suddenly erupted in a shouting match, but I had no idea what was going on because everyone was shouting in Japanese, including Iuy, who I was disturbed to realize had the deepest, most manly voice I had ever heard from a woman. 

“Shut up!” I roared, holding my irate wife back. “Will someone please tell me what in the hell is going on!?”

“Yes, Hiiro,” the woman laughed. “By all means, why don’t you explain?”

But Iuy didn’t speak, she just stood there glaring death and damnation at her until Onaka decided to take the reins.

“Mr. Muller, Alex!” he called and I tensed when two more men joined us. “Would you please show Mr. Yui to his room?” 

“Who in the hell is Mr. Yui?!” I growled guarding Iuy protectively. 

“He is,” the girl laughed, pointing to my bride and I got the sudden urge to slap the shit out of her. 

“Look lady,” I scowled. “I don’t know who it is you’re looking for, but Iuy is my wife.”

“Wife?!” she roared, laughing so hard the others began to chuckle as well, but I didn’t see what was so funny. “Is that why you’re wearing that get up?” she chortled. “Oh, honestly. That is just too funny.”

“I don’t see what’s so funny about it,” I informed her. 

“Well, then,” she giggled. “Why don’t we show you?”

And suddenly the room exploded in a flurry of fists and commotion when Onaka and his henchmen jumped us. I ended up being restrained by the one he had called Alex while Onaka and the other wrestled Iuy into submission. 

“Let her go!” I shouted, but the blonde girl only seemed to find my outrage amusing. 

“Don’t you want to get to know your new wife?” she smiled, walking over to Iuy and I barked and struggled when she reached out and jerked her kimono open until I saw that my wife had no breasts and my stomach turned to sand. 

“Holy shit.”

Was that my voice? Holy shit. 

“You see?” the girl smiled triumphantly, but all I could see was the horrified expression in Iuy’s…no…Hiiro’s eyes. 

Holy shit!

“It was a very clever disguise,” she laughed, petting the hard planes of his chest and I had the urge to jerk her arm off. “But you cannot hide from your destiny,” she smiled, but he was still looking at me and I at…him. 

She was a he. He was a guy. And I had…we had…Holy shit.

“Hiiro?” I inquired. 

“Hai,” he replied. 

Holy shit.

“Anything else I should know?” I asked, feeling ultimately betrayed, unreasonably protective and utterly confused about how I felt about all this while he evenly replied.

“No, that’s about it.” 

He spoke English. All this time. Holy…

“It is unfortunate you got caught up in all of this,” the girl sighed. “But we’ll set it all right. Thank you for returning him to me.”

“What is she going on about?” I asked Iuy…Hiiro. 

“Mr. Yui is under contract,” she informed me. 

“Contract my ass,” Hiiro scoffed. 

“You committed yourself,” she countered. 

“I was nine years old!” he growled, fighting again to free himself. 

“Hey!” I barked, feeling something dangerous rise into my chest when Onaka wrenched his arm behind his back. “Lay off! Let him go!” Fuck this shit. These people weren’t cops.

“The contract is legally binding all the same,” she simpered. 

“What fucking contract?!” I snarled, pulling against my captor. 

“That is none of your concern,” she informed me. “Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

Good old Alex was intent on dumping me on the curb, but one look at how the others were pushing Hiiro down the hall was all it took for me to change his mind. I left him groaning in a heap by the front door while I marched through the house and knee capped that son of a bitch, Onaka. Once Hiiro had a free arm, Muller went down without much effort and we headed for the front door while the girl screeched and bellowed his name, but we didn’t look back until I was burning a smoke trail behind the car and breaking every traffic law known to man. 

“Are you okay?!” I asked, reaching absently to take her…his hand before recoiling when I recalled she was most definitely a he and my stomach sank again remembering all the time we had shared together. 

He didn’t speak, but I was used to that and for once happy for the silence. I needed to think and fast. We couldn’t go back to my apartment because those people knew my name, so I headed for a hotel. It was easy enough to give a false name by using cash, but having a Japanese guy along in a kimono would make it so we weren’t going to be hard to find. Luckily I always keep a set of sweats in the trunk. They were a little tight around the shoulders, but at least it wasn’t a kimono. 

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing he said when he emerged from the hotel bathroom still drying his face where he had washed the make up off. 

“Why,” was the only thing I could think of to ask. 

“That girl is Relena Darlian,” he informed me and I wondered where I had heard the name before. “She is the Vice Foreign Minister.” Ah, probably the news then.

“What was she talking about? A contract?”

“We knew each other as children,” he sighed, plopping down in the only chair in the room while I reclined on the bed. “When we were nine or ten she asked me to marry her,” he told me and my stomach clenched. “We were just kids playing a game, but she took it seriously. Even went so far as to write out a contract.”

“And now she’s using it to try and force you to marry her?” I laughed. Oh, come on. I was sure the whole thing must be a joke until he sighed heavily and replied…

“Yes.”

“Is that even legal?” I asked, appalled by the very idea. 

“It is in Japan,” he informed me. “Marriage contracts are a common occurrence.”

“But you were just a kid!”

“It’s still legally binding.”

“So you came here to escape her,” I commented and he nodded dejectedly, but all this didn’t explain anything I really wanted to know. 

“Why did you…?” Man, I couldn’t even finish the question while my face heated up and I remembered all the luscious kisses and impassioned moments we had shared. 

“I…you wanted to send me back,” he replied, looking as beet red as I knew I was. 

“Bullshit.” There was no way he did all that just to stay. No way in hell. There had been real heat in his touch, honest passion in his kiss. No way. I couldn’t believe that, I wouldn’t believe it. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “But you’re…very attractive, so when you gave me those tickets…”

“You’re gay.”

Holy shit. 

He nodded. 

“Does she know that?” Gods, I felt dizzy.

“Yes.”

“Then why doesn’t she just give up?” Didn’t seem too intelligent to keep after him under the circumstances. 

“Because she’s insane,” he laughed, but it didn’t sound all that amused. “She doesn’t want a husband,” he sighed. “She wants a toy.”

“Is that all I was to you?” I know it wasn’t the kindest thing I could have said, but I was feeling enormously betrayed and very, very off balance. 

“No,” he replied softly and my heart did that flip-flop thing again. “I know I shouldn’t have taken it that far, but…”

“But what?” Why couldn’t I breathe? What was it I wanted him to say?

“You were so kind,” he said softly and I felt his voice brush my skin. “And everything was frustrating you so much. I guess I just wanted to give you something, but I should’ve realized you’d be disgusted by it.”

“I wasn’t…” I began, clamping down on that one before it could get away, but the truth was, I wasn’t. What in the hell was happening to me?

“It wouldn’t have been so hard to resist if you hadn’t enjoyed it so much,” he smirked, daring to chuckle softly under his breath and I was taken by the fact that he was just as beautiful as a man as he had been as a woman. 

“You made it damn easy to enjoy,” I replied, amazed that the conversation, coupled with seeing him sitting there in the hotel bathrobe was causing a heat to pool in my groin. 

“I thought you would be…angrier,” he chuckled. 

“Hiiro?”

“Hn?”

“Do you care for me at all?”

My heart fluttered when his cheeks pinked and he couldn’t look at me when he nodded and I realized that it just didn’t matter if he was a man or a woman, I wanted him just the same. 

“Could we try again?”

“What?” he gasped, gaping and I had to laugh to expel some of the energy that was building up inside me before I burst. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen in love with you,” I told him and he gaped some more. 

“But…I’m a man,” he felt compelled to point out. 

“Yeah, I know,” I chuckled not at all sure I was sure about that point, but, “But I’m not so sure I care.” He looked so lost as to what to say to that I decided to help him over the hill. “Want to help me figure it out?” I smiled and he finally blinked and returned the expression. 

“You don’t have to…”

“But I want to,” I cut him off, beckoning him to join me on the bed, which he did reluctantly in contrast to the fact that I could feel the heat building in him already. “I like the way your hands felt on me,” I informed him, taking one of his hands in mine. “I should have realized, you’re way too strong for a woman,” I told him, laying that hand on my cheek while I kissed his palm. 

“Duo,” he rasped, licking his lips while he watched mine intently. “I am not a woman.”

“I know,” I chuckled. 

“No,” he insisted. “I mean I prefer the…dominant role in bed.”

“I kind of figure that out,” I smiled and had to draw a deep breath when he shivered. 

“Do you understand what it is I want to do to you?” he asked, pressing the issue, but somewhere in the back of my mind I had already worked it all out. 

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” I grinned, sucking two of his fingers into my mouth, and suddenly he was kissing me and pushing me down on the bed and every cell in my body burst into flame. 

“Are you sure?” he gasped, hovering above me with eyes so bright with fever I felt smothered in their heat. 

“What do you think?” I asked, pushing his hand down to show him the rock hard erection I was sporting and he gripped it tightly while he kissed me and proceeded to rock my world. 

I was scared, I’ll admit that, but I wanted him so damn bad it just didn’t matter. The fact that he was a guy didn’t do anything to dampen the desire I felt for him, on the contrary, it reached down somewhere deep inside me and ripped open a box of deep, dark secrets I didn’t know I possessed. It was while he was treating me to more of his mind numbing oral skills that the first of these slippery little desires slammed into my mind and I was suddenly scrabbling to reverse our positions. 

“Duo?!” he gasped. “You don’t have to…”

“Shut up,” I commanded, pushing his legs apart. I couldn’t even believe what I was about to do, but I wanted him. I wanted to taste him in my mouth and feel him shudder at my touch. If he had been a woman it would have been the same, the only difference was the equipment and I balked inwardly at the fact that gazing at him was making my mouth water. 

“Hiiro,” I whispered, laying my palm flat on the hard ripples of his lower stomach. 

He was so damn gorgeous it took my breath away and I felt the heat inside me bubble and coil when I bent to take him into my mouth. I took the time to memorize the flavor of him and his flesh mingling with the slow secretions my touch was drawing from him only made me want even more of him. I let my hands wander his body, reveling in the firm muscles. He was in great shape, so everywhere I touched was composed of steely flesh encased in soft skin that was nothing like a girl, but so much better. I’d been with a woman before, though my experience was limited and I can’t say I’d ever been all the way, but whereas she was soft and pleasant to the touch Hiiro was setting off charges in my body that were changing the very fabric of my reality.

“Is this right?” I wanted to know everything that brought him pleasure.

“Wha…?” he groaned softly, blinking dazedly down at me and I chuckled knowing that it was me that had put that expression on his face. 

Hn. Wonder what would happen if I did this? I grinned when his head rolled back and forth in response to my experimental touch. Well, this was fun, so I spent some time exploring the way different things I did made him react. He was very sensitive just under the head of his cock and gasped softly every time I ran my tongue along the area. Lapping at his balls while I stroked him with my hand brought about long, deep moans and taking him fully into my mouth had him thrusting for more depth while his fingers dug into my hair and all the while I fought to placate the bubbling need inside me until finally I just couldn’t stand it anymore and moved up his body to kiss him deeply. 

“Duo?” he breathed while his hands came to rest on my hips and I can’t say I really knew what I was doing, but I knew damn well what I wanted. 

“Is this what you want?” I asked straddling him and his fingers dug into my flesh while he raised his hips and pressed his engorged shaft against my ass. 

His eyes were so beautiful when he looked up at me my blood stilled in my veins. I could see it there in his eyes, the desire, his voracious lust simmering just beyond the roiling blue flames in his eyes. He really wanted me bad and I felt my breath being stolen away. I had to have him. 

“You’re not ready,” he hissed when my trembling hand snaked down between us to guide him. 

“I’m ready,” I assured him, but even as I felt his heat touch the sensitive flesh of my ass he recoiled and growled when he rolled us over and I groaned when he kissed me and sank his fingers inside my body. 

It wasn’t what I wanted but I still saw stars, arched back and sank my fingers into his shoulders while my body was flooded with rolling waves of rapture. He was kissing my neck and chest while his hand worked fervently on driving me utterly insane, then he was kissing my lips, drowning me in his sweet essence and I felt myself shaking while my body worked hard to provide me with enough air to sustain the turmoil going on inside it. 

“Hiiro…please,” I begged. 

“I won’t hurt you,” he declared and I wondered how he could stand it because he was just as hot as I was. 

He didn’t take advantage of the situation however, choosing to abandon me instead, but before I had mind enough to wonder where he had gone he was back and my heart suddenly slammed into my throat when he slipped between my legs. I distantly recognized that he had the lotion from the bathroom in his hand and hissed when he smeared it all over my ass, but what working brain cells I had left put it all together and I wrapped my legs around him jerking him down to kiss him while I demanded he get on with it. 

“Relax,” he rasped, positioning himself, but I had had quite enough of this pussyfooting around and thrust my hips upward while I jerked him down, effectively impaling myself in one hard movement and we both cried out. “Son of a…are you all right?!” he gasped and I almost laughed hearing the desperation in his tone. Gods, it hurt so good. 

“Make love to me,” I begged, rocking my hips upward and he pulled back to look at me. 

I’m not sure exactly what happened then, but something in his expression shifted and he slowly bent to kiss me so gently every inch of my skin erupted in goose bumps. Then he wrapped me up in his arms and took me to a place I never knew existed. It was warm and safe and nothing bad could ever happen as long as he was there with me and he stayed with me for a long time. We even talked now and then when odd little questions rose to the front of our minds. He was very curious about my life and what my dreams were and I finally got some answers as to why he wanted to live in the States. Relena was only part of the problem as he also had aspirations of attending school in the U.S., but he had to get her off his back first. Most of this was conveyed through breathless inquires and assumed details, but we were so acutely attuned to each other a single word was all it took. He knew exactly what to do and when to do it right down to when it was best for him to back off and let me inflict my desires on him. Then the heat just suddenly overwhelmed us and it all ended in an explosive display of writhing bodies and guttural wails and I felt tears sting my eyes while he held me so tight I was certain he would never let me go. 

I fell asleep in his arms, in _his_ arms. That still seemed so strange, but the feeling of it was something I wouldn’t have changed for anything in the world. My dreams of holding my pretty little Asian wife had shifted and changed drastically, but I was no less awed by the reality of being nestled in his strength. I woke in much the same manner, smiling to myself while I curled tighter to him and breathed deeply of his scent. 

“I don’t want to leave you,” wasn’t what I expected him to greet me with, but it made me grin all the same. 

“Good,” I smiled turning up to kiss him and he just about sucked me clean down his throat. God Damn! 

“Do you really want me to stay?” he asked and I did laugh. 

“You think?” I chuckled, rolling on top of him. 

“Even though I’m…”

“Sexy?” I cut him off, kissing his chin. “Virile? Scrumptiously hot?” I purred, nipping at a nipple and he groaned. 

“A lot of trouble,” he chuckled, pulling me back up again. 

“You’re no trouble at all,” I smiled. 

“She won’t give up that easily,” he sighed. 

“Oh, well,” I snorted and he cocked a curious brow at me. 

“I don’t understand you,” he informed me. “You thought you were getting a blushing bride and instead…”

“Ended up in love with the sexiest man alive,” I grinned. “I’m not seeing the down side here.”

“…………….”

“What?”

“You…are you serious?” he asked, seeming confounded by something, but I couldn’t figure out what. 

“You don’t honestly think I’m unhappy with how things turned out?”

“No, it’s just…” What was his problem? “You just said…”

Oh. “That I love you?”

“Yes.”

“Hn. I did, didn’t I?” I mused, letting my legs spread over his thighs so I could sit up a little. “Freudian slip,” I grinned. “What? You want me to take it back?”

“No,” he replied and I was suddenly smothered in sheets and flesh and incredibly hot kisses and the neurons in my brain fried all at once when he invaded my body and took me back to that safe haven we had created the night before. 

**

“Hey Quatre.”

“Duo! Where are you? Are you okay?!”

“Quatre? What…?”

“Relena Darlian was here!” he gushed. “She said you were in trouble, that you needed to bring Hiiro back to her. She said Iuy was a guy!? Is that true?!”

“Slow down,” I sighed. So she found out who my friends were. This girl had every base covered. No wonder Hiiro was so desperate to escape. 

“Duo, she said if he didn’t come back she would have his family arrested.”

“What?” I gasped. “Can she do that?” I asked Hiiro, who had been listening in close to my ear, but the solemn expression of resignation in his eyes was answer enough. “But they haven’t done anything,” I reasoned, shocked numb by the woman’s tenacity.

“Duo?” Quatre called on the line. “Are you okay? Is he there with you now? She made it sound like he was dangerous or something. He hasn’t hurt you has he?”

“No,” I snorted. “Of course not. Listen, this lady is nuts. She’s trying to force him to marry her.”

“What has that got to do with you?” Quatre questioned. “I don’t know what this is all about, but shouldn’t you just let it go? I can’t believe he deceived you like that. And after you went to all that trouble and you even started to really like him…”

“I still like him,” I cut in, offering my new lover a soft smile, but he still seemed upset about the news of Relena’s latest tactic. 

“Duo?”

“Nothing has changed, Quatre.” 

“But…”

“She’s not taking him anywhere.”

“Duo? I don’t understand. Why put yourself in harm’s way…?”

“Because I love him,” I confessed and earned myself a short kiss for my honesty. 

“Oh, Duo.”

“Yeah, well, that’s the good news,” I informed him. “Here’s the bad: we’re going to need a damn good lawyer.”

“I have to go back.”

The words cut me so quick I dropped the phone. 

“Duo?!” I heard Quatre calling, but I couldn’t make myself care. 

“What’re you saying?” My entire chest had gone cold. 

“She means it,” he sighed. “I can’t let that happen.”

“So you’re just going to give in?” This was starting to seriously piss me off. 

“What other choice do I have?!” he snipped. 

“Fight!” I growled. 

“With what?!” he shouted. “She’s the Vice Foreign Minister! What do you propose I fight her with?!”

“We’ll think of something,” I begged, but he only sighed and glared, though I knew it wasn’t really aimed at me. 

“I will not give up,” he promised, coming to kiss me. “But I can’t let my family pay for my mistake.”

“Hiiro?” 

He never looked back. 

*Three months later*

The chapel looked great. I had to admit the lady had a flare for grandeur. It looked perfect for a celebrity wedding when I walked through the courtyard and entered through the tall, double doors. Every head in the place turned to appraise my belated entry save for the couple at the alter. 

“If anyone here should object to the joining of these…”

“Excuse me, Father?!” I called in my loudest, most raucous voice, gaining the undivided attention of everyone, including the bride and groom and half the reporters in Japan. I will never forget the drop jawed expression on Hiiro’s face when he turned and saw it was me. “I have an objection!”

“What is the meaning of this?!” a guy I recognized as Senator Darlian barked. 

“It’s nothing,” Relena chuckled, turning back to the minister. “Just a lunatic…”

“Duo?!” Hiiro inquired, rising to his feet and I was blessed with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. 

“Hello, Hiiro,” I returned, then took him in my arms and kissed him till his knees went weak. 

Well, that caused quite an uproar, but all I really heard was the rush of blood thundering in my ears. 

“I missed you,” I whispered. 

“Really?” he grinned dopily.

“If you have finished manhandling my husband!” Relena growled and I turned my brightest smile on her. 

“Good day to you, Minister,” I greeted. 

“Good bye, Mr. Maxwell,” she snarled, reaching for Hiiro’s arm, but I handed her what I had come to give her instead. 

“What is this?” she sniffed, ripping the envelope open. 

“As you can see by the information provided, under the laws governing the great state of California it is impossible for you to wed this man on the grounds that he is already married...” I explained and grinned my toothiest grin while I beamed and reminded her, “...too me.”

“That’s preposterous!” she snarled while the flash bulbs went off like strobe lights. “That was a mail order contract in another country! It has no meaning here!”

“On the contrary,” I countered. “As you can see, all that was necessary was my signature on the license to make the marriage legal and binding. Now, if you’re really intent on forcing a gay man,” the flash bulbs doubled on that note, “to marry you, then I suggest you get some very good lawyers because it’s not so easy to take on the U.S. judicial system.” She looked like her head might explode, but Hiiro was almost beside himself with glee and that’s all I needed. 

“He is a citizen of Japan!” she shrieked. 

“Ah, ah ah,” I smiled, waving a finger at her. “As my mate he is also a full citizen of the U.S. and entitled to all that that implies. Including, but not limited to, all laws and regulations protecting said citizen from overbearing letch hounds like you.”

**

It was in every paper from Japan to the U.S., but we had no problem fading away as the spotlight landed squarely on Relena’s shoulders. Hiiro and I were able to scuttle back to my little two bedroom apartment and reacquaint ourselves with the finer side of being newlyweds. 

“I can’t believe you actually came after me,” he chuckled, still holding me tight in our nest among the damp sheets and lube bottles. 

“What else could I do?” I smiled. Gods, he was just so perfect, and he was there, and that lunatic woman had given up and…

“Recovered already?” he laughed, kissing my neck. “You looked like you were ready to eat me alive.”

“I just wish I could stay right here forever and ever,” I sighed, ignoring the deep heat that had risen to my cheeks in favor of the one that was pooling in my groin while I wrapped my legs around him tighter. 

“It’s almost time to go to work,” he reminded me. 

“I’ll come home at lunch.” I just couldn’t get enough of him. 

“I have class,” he chuckled, but made no attempt to let me up. 

“Maybe we should plan a honeymoon,” I giggled, but the comment made him sit up and grin down at me. “What?”

“Why don’t we?” he smiled. 

Hn. “Where would we go?” I was feeling kind of dizzy all of a sudden. Me and Hiiro on a romantic holiday where we could…umm…frolic all day long. Heh heh. 

“A cabin,” he suggested. 

“With a big hot tub,” I tossed in, whimpering under the heat of his lips on my ear. 

“And lots and lots of lube,” he purred and I was suddenly confronted with the fact that there was at least enough left for him to slick my ass down one more time. 

“I’m going to be late,” I hissed, but my body seemed utterly unconcerned by that fact. 

“Will she be mad?” he asked, but the answer to the question was lost in the steam when he made good use of that last bit of lube. 

“Never mind,” I gasped, lifting to meet him. “She can’t afford to fire me anyway.”

I would ask for a week off when Une was finished screaming at me. It wasn’t like she could do anything but give it to me since I had never taken time off before. Besides, I always had at least two other job offers on the table, so I knew she would give in. Hiiro could get his assignments early and we could spend some quality time getting to know each other better. I wondered what we might do on our honeymoon while he rocked us steadily in the warmth of the morning and made an amendment to the plan. We were going to need more than a week just to make it out of bed. As much as I loved making love with him I wanted to get to know him outside the bedroom as well. My mind shifted from this to that while he kissed me and held me close. Yes, we’d need at least another week. Then again, considering how often we ended up in each other’s arms maybe it would take three. 

“Let’s take a month and go to Spain.” 

I grinned and marked it off on my mental calendar while I kissed him and insisted, “Take me to heaven first.”

And he did. 

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
